How can they be friends?
by unimportant44
Summary: After Jade defends Cat from Tori she tries to find out how Jade can put up with Cat. Multiple POVs including Tori. Rated T for mild language. May be changed to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've ventured off into a different show now, but I still have some Shake It Up stories i'm working on. If you were looking for a Cade romance I'm sorry. I am working on one though and may have it up later next week. So until then, enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious because if I did then Cat would be the main character because she's so adorable.**

Jade's POV

It was another normal, boring day at Hollywood Arts. I had skipped lunch to relax and listen to some music. I decided to grab my stuff for my next class so I headed to my locker. While I was walking I heard something.

"Jade!" I turned and saw Cat running toward me. She hid behind me. I saw Tori running toward us looking angry.

"Cat! Get over here!" she demanded. Yeah, I don't think so.

"What do you want, Vega?" I asked, expecting something stupid to come out of her mouth.

"Cat broke my phone!" Tori yelled. I was right.

"I didn't mean to..." Cat poked her head out from behind me.

I turned to her. "What happened?"

"Well we were hanging out at lunch and Tori asked me to get her a drink, so I did. When I came back I accidentally slipped on her phone and I guess it broke."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just fell on my butt and it hurt a little."

"Hey!" Tori interrupted us.

I turned back to her. "A few things. Why couldn't you get your own drink? You have legs, use them! Why was your phone on the ground? Why don't you care that Cat fell more than your stupid phone?" I was pissed. I really wanted to hit her.

"I don't know about the first one, but I wanted to sit on the stairs for lunch and she doesn't care that I fell because she's mad at me." Cat answered.

"Thanks, Cat. Now go get your things for class. You shouldn't be late." I told her.

"Kay kay." Cat ran off.

Tori looked a little worried. "You're going to hit me now, right?"

I ignored her question. "Why couldn't Princess Tori get off her lazy ass to get a drink?" I got in her face. Tori stood silent. She obviously didn't have a good reason based on the stupid expression she had. I turned around and began to walk away.

"Where are you going? I didn't even answer you." she said in her annoyingly shrill voice. I didn't even bother turning to her.

"I wasn't going to wait around forever. I have things to do. Anyway, if you're stupid enough to leave your phone on the ground then you deserve it." I left school for the day.

Cat's POV

I got my things for class like Jade said. I had a math class next. I wasn't excited about going because the teacher was boring, like my uncle Alan. He was boring. The bell rang as I closed my locker so I went to class.

During the class I started drawing in my notebook. I did this everyday. Yesterday I drew a sleeping kitten on a large turtle. I thought about what to draw. Eventually, I decided on a butterfly.

I made a lot by the end of class. When the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and headed to my next class, which was Sikowitz's. On the way there I put my math books away and went to the class room. André was listening to his music so I sat down quietly, not wanting to bother him. Tori walked in after I sat down. I was scared she'd chase me again, but she didn't.

Tori's POV

I walked into Sikowitz's class still angry about my phone. I was early so the only people here were me, Cat, and André. I sat down next to him. He was listening to music so I got his attention.

"Hey, Tori. What's up?" he asked.

"Cat broke my phone and when I chased her Jade seemed like she was going to hit me." I whispered so Cat wouldn't hear.

"Did she hit you?"

"No. She said she had better things to do." I told him.

"Uh oh..." he said.

"Why uh oh?" that did not sound good.

"If Jade didn't hit you you'd better watch you back. Last time someone messed with Cat she put a rabid raccoon in his locker. It wasn't pretty."

"Why does she care about Cat? She hates everyone."

"Not Cat. They're best friends, according to Cat that is." André said.

"How can they be friends? They're completely different. It makes no sense. She insults everyone constantly."

"She rarely insults Cat and when she does it isn't nearly as harsh as anything else she could say." André explained.

"So why would Jade be friends with Cat?" I couldn't understand how someone like Jade could possibly put up with someone like Cat, so it's impossible they're best friends.

"Ask Beck. Maybe he knows." he suggested.

After class I waited for Beck at his locker. Both him and Jade weren't in class so they might have skipped together. I waited for a while and I was about to give up when I saw him coming.

"Hey, Tori. What's up?" He opened his locker and grabbed some things.

"Why are Cat and Jade friends?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment before closing his locker.

"See you later." Beck ran off, completely ignoring my question. I chased after him down the hallway. I finally caught up to him in the parking lot. He was in his car and about to get away, but I got in front of it before he could move. I had him now.

Jade's POV

I felt like I had accomplished something as I left Tori's house. I made sure to lock the door again and looked at my phone. School should be out by now and she should be home relatively soon. I can't wait to see her face. I mean it's not my best work, but it'll be good for my entertainment. I got in my car and left, heading home to watch my plan unfold.

**So that's the first chapter. If you like it review. If not you should still tell me what you think, with a review. I know it's a little short, but I promise to make the next chapter longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show Victorious or characters and all that lovely stuff.**

Cat's POV

When I woke up the next morning I remembered that Tori was probably still mad at me. I knew that as long as Jade was around Tori wouldn't yell at me again. I really didn't mean to break her phone. I knew I had nothing to worry about so I took a shower and got dressed for school.

Before I could leave I felt my stomach growl. I though for a moment... Pancakes! I wanted pancakes for breakfast. I raced down stairs and into the kitchen. There I saw a large stack of pancakes waiting for me. I sat down and began to eat the still warm food.

When I was done I put the dishes in the sink and grabbed my bag for school. I left and walked to school. I liked walking there because I could smell the morning air. It's like the first air of the day so it's fresh.

I got to school a little late but I was only late by five minutes so it was fine. My first class was history. I was happy because I could finally hand in that paper I finished a week ago. My teachers hated it when I turned things in early. They always made me wait until the assignment was due, which meant I had to keep it for much longer than I needed to. I think they just don't like looking at papers when they don't have to.

When it was lunch time I got a pizza and a sandwich because I couldn't decide what I wanted. I also got a bottle of iced tea. I sat down at a table and started eating. Beck and Jade had their own table today. Robbie and André sat with me and I listened to them talk until I saw Tori march up to Jade and Beck. She looked like she just woke up.

"JADE!" she yelled. She didn't look happy, but maybe she'd forget about her phone now. "What the hell did you do?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You replaced all of my tables, chairs, and desks with breakaway copies! You unplugged my refrigerator making all my food go bad and you set every clock in my house back by five hours!" she accused.

"And why do you blame me?" Jade was smiling.

"Who else would do this?"

"Okay. I did it. I also got all of it on video and posted it on The Slap." she said, loud enough for everyone to hear. I looked around and everyone was watching the video now. I looked at André and he had it up on his phone.

The video was two minutes long showing both Tori and Trina trying to sit and falling through the chairs. They couldn't even put anything on the tables or desks. It was very funny, but I started to wonder how Jade got this.

Tori's POV

After my horrible day at home yesterday I woke up at ten this morning and rushed to school. I knew Jade did it and I was confronting her about it now, but how did she get a video of it?

"So where did you get the video?" I asked, annoyed that everyone watching found it so funny.

"When you caught Robbie hiding behind that plant he set up cameras in your house. I told him to give me the video or I'd tell you about them." she said.

Robbie stood up. "Jade! You said you wouldn't tell!"

"Yeah well that's just creepy. Get help Shaperio." Jade said casually. I didn't know what to do now. On one hand Jade humiliated me and took all my stuff, but on the other hand Robbie had cameras in my house!

"Robbie! I'm going to kill you!" I ran after him, hoping to strangle his skinny neck! Wow. I'm starting to sound like Jade now...

Jade's POV

I was content. Humiliating Tori on a grand scale just made my day. I didn't even have to deal with her whiny voice yelling at me because she was too busy finding Robbie. It's way too easy.

After school I had some shopping to do so I left quickly, wanting to get it over and done with. My first stop was the super market. I grabbed a cart and took out my list. I went to the cereal aisle first. I grabbed three boxes of Fruity Pebbles. So damn expensive for such a small box... It's one giant scam.

I move on and pick up a lot of meat. Chicken, hot dogs, burgers, and even a few steaks. Thankfully I don't need to go across the store and back because this place has everything in one giant circle. I move from the meat to the dairy area. I grab a couple gallons of milk and some ice cream.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Tori. At first I figure she's buying new food, since I made all of her's go bad. I think this until I see her duck around a corner as I turn my head. I hurry to get the rest of my things and go to the checkout counter. The kid working it looks he'd rather jump off a bridge. After he finishes scanning and bagging my stuff he pauses, as if it tired him out. Lazy slob.

"That will be one hundred and ten dollars and eighty five cents." He said in a monotone voice. I swiped my card in the machine and took my bags out to my car.

When I finished loading up my car I headed to the next store. As I parked at the toy store I noticed Tori's car parked five cars down from mine. Why is she following me? Is she trying to get revenge? No. She's not the revenge type. I ignore her and head into the toy store.

Inside I find children running around wildly and begging their parents for over priced toys. This place always sickens me, but it's the only place to get the last item on the list. I head to the area where they keep the coloring books and see lots of crayons, markers, and colored pencils. I grab four boxes of both crayons and colored pencils. I head over to the register as soon as possible and pay for them. I walk back to my car, thankful to be out of that hell hole.

As I unlock my door someone grabs my hand and I see that it's Tori. I turn to her, angry with her for just touching me, and I look at her, waiting for her to say or ask something, most likely something stupid.

"Shouldn't you be beating Robbie with a stick or something?" I asked her, trying to move this encounter along.

"I already did that. Jade, I need to ask you a serious question." I just wanted to go. Hearing her voice was like nails on a chalkboard, if they still made them that is.

I sighed. "If you want your furniture back it's at the dump. I'm not helping you get it though." I tell her, hoping that's why she's following me.

"Thanks, but that's not my I'm here. I'm done asking around. I want to know why you and Cat are friends?"

"None of your business. I'll be friends with who ever I want." I opened my door and got in the car. Tori ran to the other side and got in the passenger seat. I was going to hit the girl if she didn't get out soon.

**So chapter 2 is slightly longer, not much though. Review and tell me what you think. There's about one or two more chapters left, but I'm not sure which yet. I do promise that the secret will be revealed in the next chapter. So yeah... There you go... Yep...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Boring disclaimer thing: I do not legally own Victorious, but if you believe in the fake "ownership in your heart" crap, then yes I do.**

Jade's POV

There she was. Tori just casually jumped into my passenger seat as if there were no consequences to what she did. I should punch her. What business is it of her's anyway. Why does she care? Is it because I helped Cat when she chased her down the hall? What idiot leaves their phone on the ground anyway. Like I said before, she deserved it.

"Why are you in my car? Get out." I said, relatively calmly.

"I want to know why you two are friends? What do you get out of it? It has to be something. And how come you were in a toy store?" The questions poured out of this girl like a waterfall.

"Like I just told you. It's none of your business. Get out now. I have ice cream in the back and I don't want it to melt." I told her. She sat there, unmoving.

"No. I'm not leaving you alone until you answer me." her persistence was admirable, but it was annoying at the same time. Fine by me.

"Okay then." I started the car and took off. "You can help me unload my car and put everything away." I focused on getting home as she kept up her questioning. I think she said something about not helping me, but I wasn't really sure because I was ignoring her as much as possible. It only took ten minutes to get from the store to my house. I parked in the driveway and got out, grabbing some bags from the back.

"I'm not helping you." she said.

"If you want me to answer your question you will." I had no intention of actually telling her. I just didn't want to do this myself.

"Fine, fine." She got out unenthusiastically and grabbed some bags and walked up to my house.

I unlocked the door and opened it. It was quiet, so no one was home. I went over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, freezer, and the cabinets. I took the ice cream out of the bag and put it away first. I then ran back out to the car to get more. I didn't want to leave Tori unattended in my house, being naturally untrusting, but she was harmless.

I grabbed as much as I could and ran back in. In the kitchen she was innocently putting away the food. I put my bags down and started to put what was there away. I started with whatever could be frozen.

"There's a little more in my car. Go get it." I commanded.

"Yeah, sure..." She trudged off. I continued to put things away. I was almost done by the time she came back. She put away what little she had left. When finished Tori turned to me and smiled. "I think I know your secret now." she said with a smug look of satisfaction on her face.

"What do you think it is then?" I asked, knowing she didn't know.

"You don't eat bright colored fruity cereal, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "No I don't."

"Well I know for a fact that Cat loves Fruity Pebbles and you got three boxes. I'm going to say they are for when she stays over, and the reason she stays over is because you and her are in love." she truthfully shocked me with that one. I shake it off and stare at her.

"Are you a full blown idiot!" I look at her like she completely retarded for even suggesting something like that. **(A/N: If you can't imagine it look at my profile picture)** It almost makes me want to tell her. "I didn't think you were such a..." the front door opens and I hear a voice, at the worst possible time.

"Jade! I'm home!" It was Cat. "I'm sorry I didn't help you bring everything it but I was hanging out with André..." she trailed off as she walked into the kitchen, seeing Tori.

Cat's POV

When I entered the kitchen I was surprised. Tori was there and usually the only person who ever came over was Beck. Earlier, André told me she was wondering why me and Jade were friends. I considered telling her because I was pretty sure she wouldn't run off, and we were already friends so it shouldn't matter.

"Hey, Tori." I ran over to the counter and was going to talk, but I remembered it was shopping day. I turned to Jade. "Did you get them?"

"Yeah. Here they are. You know they're expensive, right?" she said as she handed me my crayons and colored pencils.

"I know. Thank you." I was happy.

"Okay. I have a lot of questions, but I'll start with a simple one. Why did you have to go to a toy store to get crayons and colored pencils? They sell them for a dollar at the grocery store." Tori asked.

"That's the only store that carries that particular brand." Jade answered plainly.

"And why do you need that particular brand?" she asked.

"Because it's the only brand that has velvet red as a color and it's Cat's favorite color, as you should know." Jade said kind of condescendingly.

"But can't you just use red? They're pretty much the same." Tori said, looking a little confused.

"No, they are totally different! Red is just boring red while velvet red is so pretty and exciting." I explained to her. I thought it was obvious.

"Okay then... How come you two live together?" This kind of felt like an interrogation like in the crime shows.

"Well the reason is..." I started.

"Cat is my younger sister. Happy?" Jade interrupted me. I looked at her. "What? You were going to tell her anyway."

"Wait, what? You two are the same age and have different last names, and look too different."

"I'm actually three months younger." I informed her.

"Explain this." Tori ordered.

"I'm not someone you can order around. If Cat wants to explain it she can. I, however am going to lay down." Jade went up stairs, probably to her room.

"So?" Tori was waiting.

"Well Jade's dad cheated on her mom with my mom. When she found out they got divorced. Her mom knew that mine was pregnant and they sort of became friends."

"Wait a minute. Jade's mother became friends with the woman her husband was cheating on her with?" Tori looked skeptical.

"Don't interrupt. I said they were sort of friends. They didn't really hang out like real friends. They just wanted their kids to have a friend. I remember my mom telling me that me and Jade were technically sisters when I was four. I was really happy because being an only child was boring."

"I thought you said you had a brother?"

"I told you not to interrupt. If you do it again I won't finish. I do have a brother, well Jade does, so that mean I do too. Now let me continue. My mom drank a lot. When I was seven she was too drunk to take care of me and she got arrested for child neglect. Before I was put in a foster home Jade's mom adopted me and I started living here. The end." I was glad I finished before Tori interrupted me again.

"You didn't explain why you kept it a secret? And why does Jade go shopping? Shouldn't your mom do that?"

"She travels a lot for work, so she puts lots of money into a bank account so we can get food and stuff. I like when she's gone anyway. She's a horrible cook." I really didn't like her cooking. It tasted really bad.

"So why keep this thing a secret?" Tori asked.

"Is this the last question?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Okay then. When we were younger, before Hollywood Arts, everyone knew we were sisters. Jade was the same back then as she is now, so everyone was afraid to be friends with me. When we got into Hollywood Arts Jade told me to keep this a secret. This way I could make friends without them being scared." I explained, happy to be done.

"Jade is scary."

"I don't think so. She's nice, to me that is." I said. "I'm sorry Jade took your stuff and replaced it with breakaway furniture. It was funny though."

"Well it's all at the dump now. Do you want to help me get it?" she obviously didn't like that I thought it was funny.

"I have homework to do. Sorry." I apologized.

"Fine. I'll get it myself." she sighed as she walked away. "See you later."

Jade's POV

I looked out my window and saw Tori leaving. I stay there, watching as she realizes that she has to walk back to the toy store to get her car. I see her throw a mini hissy fit and walk off. I got back on my bed and began to relax when my door opened. Cat came in.

"So how did it go?" I asked.

"Pretty well. Does it have to stay a secret anymore?" Cat asked.

"Not really. You have tons of friends and they'll probably know by tomorrow anyway, due to Tori's big mouth." I sat up and looked at her. "I could threaten her to stay quiet if you want?" I offered.

"Don't. If she tells she tells." Cat stood there for a few moments. "Are you making anything tonight?" she asked.

"Not really." I wasn't feeling up to cooking today.

"Than can I just have a bowl of Fruity Pebbles?"

"Sure, but just one. Those things are overpriced and they come in small boxes." I told her.

"Kay. Thanks." Cat skipped out and probably the entire way down stairs. That girl gets excited over the smallest things.

**So there it is. I have decided that I'm not going to do a follow up chapter. My reasons? I used up everything I had for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this, my first multi chapter story, and like I promised in chapter one, I am working on a Cade romance so if you're into that sort of thing it will be up relatively soon. Before I forget, it would be super awesome of you readers to review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
